INUYASHA DARE TIME
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: The Inuyasha cast is having a Dare a thon! And your reviews are the dares! You can give a dare to Inuyahsa agome Sango Miroku Koga Ayame Rin and Shippo...Oh yea I for got Kikyou too...I started it off with some dares alread! Cursing and sexual contact!
1. Chapter 1

Me ; Hey guys I am gonna make a dare a thon!!!!!!! The poor victems are....

Inuyasha ; Hey guys whats up...I know I am awso-

Me ; Koga

Koga ; Hello

Me ; Sesshoumaru (I am gonna call him Sesshy or fluffy)

Sesshy ; I AM NOT FLUFFY!!!!!!

Me ; Yes you are...Kagome

Kagome ; Hi everyone! :D

Me ; Shippo and Rin

Shippo and Rin ; Hey *blush*

Everyone exept Fluffy ; AWwwww

Me ; last and defianitly least Kinky-Hoe...I mean Kikyou

Kikyou ; thanks alot bitch

Me ; Your welcom! Now We dont have any reviews yet so I am gonna make up some dares! ok Inuyashas dare is too...

**DARE ; **for Inuyasha.....You have to beg Kagome to be your mate wile Kikyou waches. When Kagome sais no then go poisen Kikyou and kill her any way you want! *evil smirk*

Inuyasha ; KAGOME I LOVE YOU!!! BE MY MATE!!!

Kagome ; get the fudge away from me you ass!

Inuyasha ; *walks over to Kikyou ties her to a tree and split her clay ass body open and rip it apart* MUHAHAHAHAHAH sob sob HAHAHAHA

Me ; good job now dare for Kagome....

**DARE : **For Kagome.....Kagome has to have gay sex with Sango Kikyou and Ayame at the same time *Evil laugh wile all the boys are like :p*

Kagomme ; NO WAY

Me ; DO IT NOW *eyes bleed red and I turn into demon form*

Kagome ; *Grabbes Ayame Sango and Kikyou and gose to random closet* Hears noises O.O

Me ; ...O...K now Sesshy dare

Sesshy ; why you vile woman why?!!!!!

**DARE ; **For Sesshy.....Go to hot spring with Izumi, mate her and show off how cool youe new mate is

Sesshy ; *Grabbes Izumi and runns to hot springs 2 doors down* Hears noises O.O

Shippo ; I will take over wile Izumi is away.....Rin dare

**DARE ; **For Rin......You have to grab money from Kagome and go to the Icecream store and have a date with Shippo

Rin ; Blush...Ok *Grabbed Kagomes wallet and gose on date with Shippo.

Koga ; Well yea I am not doing this....I guess I have to now......Well Sango dare...

**DARE ; **For Sango......You have to let Miroku do what ever he wants to do with your body

Sango ; HELL NO *is chained in to the wall naked and Miroku comes and.....yea you know* AHHHHHHhhhhh ooohhhh

Koga ; Totaly did not need to see that...on with the show! Kagome dare!

**DARE ; **For Kagome.....You have to strip dance and give every guy a lap dance

Kagome ; Ughhh FINE *starts strippin to "Im to sexy" and gives guys lape dance.

Koga ; I realy like this dare.....Now Inuyasha dare

**DARE ; **For Inuyasha....You have to sing that song "I Wanna Take You To A Gay Bar" To Hojo and then have gay sex with him!

Inuyasha ; I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR GAY BAR *grabbes Hojo and takes him to a gay bar and haves gay sexy time*

Me ; Im back...now Koga dare...

**DARE ; **For Koga.....You have to dress up in a wedding dress with the flowers and shit, walk down the ile and you husband is INUYASHA!!!!

Koga ; No way in hell am I doing this you bitch

Me ; Koga....DOWN

Koga ; *Hits floor and swallows a caterpiller and chokes..* cof cof cof Halp me cof *Spits up hair ball* Ok I am good....Like I was saying...NO NO NO NOOOOO

Me ; DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DDDOOOWWWNNNN

Koga *hits floor* fine *Dresses up in wedding shit and walks down ile*

Me ; You may kiss the bride!

Inu and Koga ; *kiss*

Koga ; here are your fukin flowers *Trows flowers at some random chick*

Me ; Ok.....Kikyou dare

**DARE ; **For Kikyou.....You have to take Inuyashas hand and shove it in you heart and yell at him

Kikyou ; *Grabbes Inus hand and stabbes herself* INUYASHA you said you loved me! Why why did you kill me! WHY *dies*

Me ; Ok good job....sort of...Ok a dare from my good buddy **Fluffylova!!!**

**DARE ; **hmm okay, i dare Sesshomaru to a ballet duet, Naraku to eat some poo and something with Kag/Inu and Miroku doing sexy things heheh XP

Me ; Ok nice one! Sesshy *zap Sesshy with neon blue light* Dance monky dance!!! MUHAHAHA

Sesshy ; *Starts dancing like a balet pro* I HATE YOU FLUFFYLOVA!!!!!!

Me ; Ok Naraku *zaps Naraku*

Naraku ; *wolfs down poo like a starving animal with rabies* I *gulp* HATE *gulp* MY LIFE *gulp gulp gulp*

Me ; Ok Kagome Inuyasha and Miroku.....the closet is over there to yyour left...

Kagome, Inuyasha ; NO WAY

Miroku ; *evile laugh* YESS YHANK YOU FLUFFYLOVA!!!! Wait...Inuyasha?

Me ; *Drags 3 into claset and lockes them in* Yess lets continue...Thank you Fluffylova for the wonderful dare!

Closet ; noises

Me ; Ummm....Ok on with the show!!! now a dear from my other good buddy **animeangel088**

**DARE ; **For Inuyasha...Dare Inuyasha to put on a SUnflower dresss...LOL! ^^.

Me ; Ok thanx buddy :D *zap Inuyasha with blue lazer thing* I am also gonna a little somthin

Inuyasha ; Waaa when did I...But I...NO LET ME CHANGE BACK!!!! WHEN AM I A GIRL!!! I...I..HAVE.....AUHHHHHH

Everyone exept Sesshy ; HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me ; MUHAHAHA Yes I love that dare!

Inuyash ; CHANGE ME BACK YOU BITCH!!!

Me ;Kukuku Inuyasha dear I am a girl dog deamon! I know that already! SEE *points at little black doggie ears on head* Arent I cute *bats eye lashes and puppy dog eyes him*

Inuyasha ; Ke what ever!

Me ; ok guys I need more dares! Oh got one.....Sorry Koga

**DARE ;** For Koga....You have to go on a date with the he\she Inuyasha at burger king!

Koga and Inu ; NOOOOOOO....Mmmmmmm

Me ; *puts tape on their mouthes and rips it off* MUHAHAHAHAH

Inu, Koga ; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh....

Me ; Well bye guys! Have a fun date *zaps them to burger king* Hey Kagome put this in their drinks *passes truth syrup*

Kagome ; OK Lady Izumi

Me ; Thanx.....ok umm who will do the dis clamer thing?

Shippo and Rin ; Lady Izumi dose not own inuyasha!

Me ; HOW CUTE!!! *gives them pie* Bye now see you later! Review cuz I need some dares!!!! ahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Im back! Thank you all for the wonderful dares [insert evile laugh here ----] MUHAHAHAHAHA ENJOY :]

Me ; Hey guys ITS DARE TIME!!!!!!! So first dare of the day... From **omica21**

**DARE ; **oh i got one from sesshy (i know you hate me 4 that sesshomaru but well your animeted so i dont give a **)

OI fluff butt i dare you and kagome to go into the coset and do what ever the ** you want you got ten minutes and i want kagomes verginty still in tact and her to stil be alive got me fluff master and kagome say some thing fluff master like

oh and i have someting for jankotsu

pick one of the girls and make out we want proof

oh and banks i dare you to where a dress ive got to get this on tape ima make big bucks i can see it now ' cold blooded killers in dresses

ooh and gome, ayame, and songo tackle the men naked

* girls glare* fine in your underware

lol funny

Me ; ....OK :] Kagome Fluffy butt in the closet :(

Sessy ; But...but....my mate :(

Me ; No just go! I will never hate you! *pushes them into closet* Ok now Jack kiss Sango

Sango and Jack ; NOOOOOOOmmmmm

Me ; &pushes faces together* Ok now they kissed. Banks Ok sorry dude *zaps Banks with light*

Banks ; When did I get here? Why...am...I...in...a...DRESSSSS *looks doen at pink fluffy mini dress with flowers and butterflies on it* NOOOOOO

Sango, Ayame and Kagz ; *tackle guys in underware

Miroku ; I LOVE YOU **omica21**

Me ; Sorry Banks...NEXT DARE from..**LadyKagome of the north01**

**DARE ; **hahaha ok i got 1 inuyasha to sing the gay barbie song with koga lol

Me ; *zaps Inu and Koga* Kukuku This shall be funtertaning :D

Inu ; You wanna go for a ride

Koga ; On what

Inu ; On this!

Koga ; Barbie is such a bitch, she is such a wich

Inu ; I realy hate her, why does Ken date her

Koga ; Ken is such a man, I'll do all I can

Both ;Just to do him, we just wanna screw him!

Inu ; Shes such a bitch Im gonna scrach her eyes out

Koga ; I have dreams about Ken wile hes inside my den, and we hold and we kiss like we are sweear hearts

Inu ; but that Barbies a slut, with her cute little butt, and I guess Ken likes boobs made of fake parts!

Koga ; And I cry everyday, cuz streat up that bitch is in my way!

Koga ; Barbie is such a bitch, she is such a wich

Inu ; I realy hate her, why does Ken date her

Koga ; Ken is such a man, I'll do all I can

Both ;Just to do him, we just wanna screw him!

Inu ; when I see hwe I will knee her

Koga ; Oh oh oh

Inu ; I will punch her and I'll crunch her

Koga ; Oh Oh yes

Inu ; Hey Garrot

Koga ; What Roule

Inu ; Look whos over there

Koga ; well if it isent Barbie without Ken and and that stupid Calofornia dream van

Both ; Hey Barbie look its us come over here missy

Kikyou suddenly walks over

Both *punch* take that you slut! You hooker you bitch

Koga ; screach her eyes out! Kens sorry

Inu ; Lets get the hell out of here

Me : O.O that was...SO KEWL :D Omg Kinky-hoe is dead (again..) Ok Next dare! This is gettin good :D...Dare from...**Emily-Twilight**

**DARE ; **I dare Inuyasha to act like Miroku but only to kagome. and I wuld like for fluffy to be turnd into a girl. :P

Me ; ok Inu Sesshy Kags come here for a sec

all 3 ; Yea

Me ; *zap Inu ans Sesshy with blue light* Ok done my poor fluffy wuffy kins....

Inu ; Well Kagome will you bare my child

Kagome ; Yes I totlay will :D

Fluffy ; NOOOOOOoOoooooo I am a chick! I hate you Emily-Twilight :(

Me ; I know you dont mean It fluffy...Say sorry

Fluffy ; Sorry

Me ; Good boy *gives him a doggie treat* Ok next dear...from...**jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**

**DARE ; **LOL, hilarious dares, now I have a dare for Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha must dress up as Barney and Sesshy must dress up as Big Bird, then together they sing the I love you song and scare little kids away!

Ja ne!

Jazzy xoxo /'.'\

Me ; Ok sorry guys *zap Inu and Fluffy*

Both ; WTFH!!!!

Me ; Ok guys now go *shoves them out of studio* Have a good time :] Now another dare from...**inuyashaloves kagome4ever**

**DARE ; **i dare inuyasha to admit his true feeling 4 kagome fluffy 2 marry me and mate me 4 ever i luv u fluffy can i call u fluffy plez? can i b on plez!kagome i dare u 2 admit u luv inuyasha and kikyo 2 die! thanx

Me ; well I can do the Inu and Kagz part but Lord Fluffy Wuffy Kins is mine :D

Inu ; Ohh Kagome i have loved you for as long as I have know you. Leys get mated

Kagz ; Ohhh yea Inu baby yes I will be your mate

Kagz ; DIE YOU KINKY HOE BITCH!!! *gets Ak-47 and shoots the shit out of Kikyoch :)*

Me ; Ok well lets see...next dare is from...**inuyashaluvr8971**

**DARE ; **haha funny

i Dare inuyasha to drink two cups of kouga and sesshomaru's pee

then i dare kagome to swallow some rat poison

then i dare miroku to make out with sesshomaru

i dare sango to rap a really bad song to the audience

i dare little shippo to kiss rin (aw)

Me ; OMG I LOVE THE DARES YOU GUYS HAVE :D *zaps every 1 in the dare*

Inu ; *gulp* NOO I HATE YOU! AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!!! *Gulp* sob sob

Kagz ; *gulp....dies*

Inu ; NOOOO KAGOME!

Miroku and Fluffy ; *make out* NOOOO

Sando ; THIS RAP IS CALLED HANNA MONTANA! My name is Hanna Im from montana i ware a bandanna I have alot of fannas i like bannanas (I made this up in class :D)

Rin and Shippo ; *blush like mad then lean in and have their 1st kiss!*

Everyone exept Fluffy ; AWWWWWWWW

Me ; Ok guys well next dare! From **sweetpea12767** Oh yea Sweetpea I love your work :D

**DARE : **ok that's damn funny girl! ok...

I dare Kouga to put a sit necklace on seshy... cuz im random like that...

Me ; :D Nice, Koga come here *hands Koga necklace*

Koga ; *puts on Sesshy* Ok hmm. Inuyashas sexy

Sesshy ; Auggg *hits floor* WHY WHY WHY!!!

Me ; ....Ok...well next dare! from...**KingofDevils2008**

**DARE ; **I dare InuYasha to do it with all the women in the room except you.

I dare FLUFFY to do it with Sango.

I dare Sango to get married to Miroku and have 30 kids

I dare InuYasha to drink a truth potion and have him and Kagome in the same room. LOL XD

Me ; Dude why are you so mean? Ok wever... :'(

Inu ; Ok.... *grabbs girls and runs into random bedroom* Hears noises O.O

Sango ; Ok *gets married to perv and starts working on gettin kids in the next room* Hears noises O.O

Inu ; *comes out of room and grabbs Kagz and ran into closet*

From closet ; KAGOME I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA I LOVE YOU 2....hears noises O.O (again..)

Me ; well Thats all we got rite now so.....lets check on how many kids Inu and Fluffy scared

VIDEO ;

Kids ; AHHHH RUN 4 YOU LIVES! BIG BIrD Is GONNA GET YOU!!!!

other kids ; AHHH BARNY!!! ;'(

Inu and Fluffy ; MUHAHA RUN BITCHRS RUN

VIDEO END

Me ; O.O w..o..w ummm ok well lets see....

Koga ; Izumi dont own us! thankfuly!

Me ; WAAA

Koga ; Nothin...

All ; BYE AND WE LOVE yOU ALL :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys chapter 3 of INUYASHA DARE TIME !!! MUHAHAhAHAH ok well we gots some new dares that I LOVE! Ok love you guys! :D

Me ; Ok welcom back to the show tod-

Inuyasha ; NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me ; *puts tape on Inus mouth* STFU! ITS MY TURN!!!!

Inu ; Mmmmmmmm

Me ; Ok well today we have some wonderful dares! And we invited a new guy! Sesshoumarus 2 brother please come out Yanaromaru!

Yanaromaru ; Hello Nice to be here! And I would LOVE to bother my stick up his ass brother Sesshy and torcher my cute doggie eard half brother Inuyasha!

Me ; Ok...well dare 1 from...**sweetpea12767**

**DARE ; **hahaha lol that waz sum funny **! lol uh hm I want u and seshy t get married... (u can thank me later :P) uh Kagome and Inuyasha to run kinky-ho over wit a 18 wheeler... rin and shipou must have a mini date and inuyasha must take seshy's fluuf and run around like a maniac for 5 minz... OH! and Inuyasha must get high off of sugar and coffe... and Shippou gets coffe 2... hehehe lol *evil* Naraku has to paint his nails black and admit he's emo... lol :) that's bout it, glad you like my work! :)

Me ; :D YAYAYAYAY Thank you my wonderful buddy! THANK YOU SO FRIKEN MUTCH MUHAHAHAH (evil laugh just 4 you :D) Inu Kagome Bring forth the 18 wheeler!

Kagz abd Inu ; *run over Kinky-Hoe wile she screems in pain* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me ; OK LOVELY 3 now Shippo Rin you must go to Carvel :D

Shippo and Rin ; OK *skip happily wile hildong thousands of dollers Izumi gave them* LALALALALA

Me ; Inu come here I have a gift for you *hands Inu a whole bag of sugar* EAT IT

Inu ; *licked it* This shit is good *Shoves it in his mouth* Auggg what the fuck.....Aww Sango I love you....wait I love Kagome.....Im confused *falls on floor doing the Acdc thing*

Me ; .....Ok Shippo drink this :D

Shippo ; *drinks coffe* Wa...WHOOO HOOOO *jumps around the wall then glomps Inu*

Me ; NARAKU GET YOUR EMO ASS OVER HERE!!!!

Naraku ; What the fuck do you want! Cant you seee im doing an ECO (emo corner moment :D )

Me ; Ok paint your nails and say your emo to everyone! :D....Rin paint his nails black!

Rin ; *starts to paint his nails then puts emon make up on him* HAHAHA

Naraku ; IM AN EMO BASTERD!!!!

Me ; Ok now next dare from...**jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**

**DARE ; **ROFL, oh yeah go inu-barney and sesshy-big bird! LOL, I have yet another dare.

I dare for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to go out to a pub, get drunk, and apologize for every mean thing they ever said to each other, and then after that I dare for them to slowly torture Naraku and then sadly -cuz I am evil- make out with him.

I also dare Kagome to capture a video of the whole entire thing and show it to all of her friends XD

Ja!

Jazzy xoxo /^.~\"

Me ; Ok *giver Kagome a video camara* tape them!

Kagz ; Ok thats go *pushes boys out the 9th story window*

Me ; Wait we dont have 9th floor?....well 2 bad for them :D Now I have a dare for Yanaromaru!

**DARE ; **You where created for Lady Kagome Of The North so you have to mate her! So then I am Sesshys mate and You mate Kagz of the north and we will be like sisters! The plan is perfict! :D

Me ; *poofs Lady Kagome Of The North here* (im going to call her Lady Kagome and I will call Kagome Kagz)

Lady Kagome ; ....Wait where am I....Hey Izumi :D

Me ; Hey buddy! So yea you have to mate him *points and Yana (his nick name)*

Lady Kagome ; YAY *drags Yana into random bed room* Hears noises O.O

Me ; Well Lady Kagome will stay in the story and be my guest star for today! :D and in chapter 4 Sweetpea might be my guest star :D

Kagz ; *comes in room with video* Here

_Video_

_Sesshy ; Inuyasha Im so sorry for all the things I said to you!_

_Inu ; I too brother am sorry for calling you a heartless basterd_

_Both hug in brotherly love_

_End of video_

Me ; Ok where are they now?

Kagz ; Getting more drunk

Me ; Mmmk go tell them that when they come back they need to kiss Naraku

kagz ; Ok *walks out of studio*

Me ; Ok well...Ok next dare from my buddy **-san**

**DARE ; **I dare Kagome to streak around the house.

I dare Miroku to bathe with Naraku

I dare Inuyasha to sniff Sesshomaru's butt.

I dare Sango to eat Relish, Bacon, and a Strawberry smoothie.

I dare you to give (...) a lap dance. lol. That's all I got for now.

Me ; HAHAHA Ok well lets start :D Sorry Miroku

Miroku ; NOOOO IM NOT GAY :'O

Me ; You have to *zaps both into hot springs and lock them in.*

hot springs ; NOOOOO LET ME OUT NOOOOooooooooo

Me ; ...well ok Inu Im totaly sorry 4 this! (not :D ) *zaps Inu with blue light*

Inu ; NOOOOOoooo *snif snif* AWWW NASTY!

Me ; Ok Sango *blends relish bacon and strawberry* Sorry but you must! *shoves mix in Sangos face*

Sango ; AWWW THAS NATAY!!!!!!

Me ; Yes....let me try *drinks it* ITS GOOD :D *finishes the whole thing*

Sango ; *runs to bathroom and throws up* DO NOT TRY THAT!!!!

Me ; well ok Inu has to give a lap dance to Miroku! :D Kukukuku *zaps Inu with light*

Inu ; NOOOOOOO

Miroku ; NOOOOOOO STOP STOP! :(

Me ; ok now that was...interesting.....Ok I DONY OWN INUYASHA OR NOTHIN! WUV YOU GUYS!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me ; Hey guys! I got some fun dares so yea I need more dares! So all of you there out in fan that are reading this...I NEED MORE DARES!!!!! Well lets begin!

Inu ; Why are we here?

Me ; Because people love to torcher you guys and kill Kikyou! Anyway I have a guest star! Sweetpea12767 please come out!

Sweetpea ; *comes out of random red curtan* Hello my friends! I am so happy to be here! And thank you Izumi for letting me be on the show!

Me ; your welcom and here is my second guest! Please come out Lady Kagome Of The North01!

Lady Kagome ; Hey guys! Whats going on?!

Inu ; Who are you?

Sweetpea ; we here to torcher you, do some crack, and kill kikyou!

Me ; HELLZ YEA! High five! *high five Sweetpea and Lady Kagome* Yea son!

Inu ; Ummm could we get tis shit over with?

Me ; yea ok first dare from...**Kagome747**

**DARE ; **k... oh yeah hey inu-baka and fluffy-kun. how does it feel to know the cousin you hated is watching you get humiliated, inu-baka? and fluffy-kun i won't do any mean dares to you i luv you fluffy-kun you raised me when my father died and made me a proper ruler for the eastern lands any way *evil smirk* time for the dare

fluffy-kun,dance an Irish jig

*smirks evilly* inu-baka you have to answer this question who do you choose between the dead ** or the kind loving miko who's like a sister to me?

miroku,no pervy-ness of 6 chapters and you have to go to Victoria secret with a lot of hooker but can't do anything perverted

sango,you can destroy miroku if you want

kagome,admit your feeling for inu-baka

Me ; OMG!!!!! You are my mates Sister?! Kewl I have a sister in law! :D! Ok well lets get on with this! Oh and I like Mirokus dare!

Inu ; I HAVE A SISTER?

Kagome747 ; yes Inu-baka now do the dare!

Inu ; Ok ok ok! ;lets go! Kagome I....I...I love you!

Kagz ; OMG! I LOVE YOU TO!!!! *make out with Inu*

Me ; O.o ok...well Sesshoumaru dear you have to do some dance and humiliate yourself. I still love you!

Sesshoumaru ; If you where NOT my sister I would kill you

Me ; Na I'll stop you first then spray you with the water bottle.

Sesshy ; NOOO SORRY SORRY! now I have to dance *does the Irish Jig* NOOOO!!!

Me ; Now Miroku you have to be non perv! *zap him into a non perv and into victoria secret with a bunch of sluts, whores and hookers*

Miroku in store ; Ohh why are you ladys here? Why am I here? Why are you taking off your shirts?.....HELP IM GOING TO GET RAPED! SANGO DEAR HELP ME!!!!

Me ; Ku ku ku ku! That was fun!. ok now next dare! from **jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**

**DARE ; **Yay!

I have yet another few dares.

I dare Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to verse Kagome in a video game (Kaggy wins of course but Inu beats sesshy...I want to see his ego against Inu deflate a bit *giggles*).

I dare Naraku to eat a whole bowl of curry with very small chillis in it (the smaller the hotter *evil laugh*), and then he has to fart in Kinky-ho's face! XD

I dare for Sango and Miroku to do a roleplay of World War 2 and Naraku's in it too, he's Hitler XD

Well that's all for now, have fun!

Ja ne!

Jazzy xoxo /'.'\

Me ; Ok lets play! Hmmm which game shall it be? How about Dance Dance Revolution! Begin!

Kagz Inu and Sesshou ; Lets play! *puts out mats and dances*

Kagz ; I WON!!!

Inu ; 2nd place isnt that bad but I cant belive a girl beat me?

Sesshy ; Imma kill you!

Me ; *spray Sesshy with water bottle* Bad boy! Say sorry! It was just a game

Sesshy ; Sorry Inuyasha I wont kill you...yet *evil smirk*

Me ; ok next dare Naraku eat this

Naraku ; what is it

Me ; its food now EAT IT! *shoves bowl in his mouth

Naraku ; AHHH IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GET IT OUT OUT OUT *drinks a cup of something yellow* Ahhh what was that

Inu ; ummm its a month old urine sample *inu blushes and scraches his head*

Naraku ; AAAHHHHHH *kills himself* X_X then comes back to life, farts in Kikyous face, she dies and then he dies again.

Me ; ok hahah next Sango Miroku go

World war 3 :D *to lazy to write it*

Me ; Ok well next! do you want to read it Sweetpea?

Sweetpea ; HELLZ YEA! Ok next dare is from **Trakrat**

**DARE ; **omg, that was so fricking hilarious! im crying from laughing so hard! omg, please update soon! i'll update mine, you update yours!!

I dare Seshy to take Shippo to his first bar, then a strip club, then Sango has to take Rin a birthing class (since her and miroku had 30 kids)

I also dare Inuyasha to take Kouga to Hooters, but they find out Kikyo works there, so they kill her (be creative with that part)

Also, Kikyo (just bc i hate her) has to do it with every president and die the same way they did!

Random, I know! rofl!

Me ; Well shippo Sesshy go to da bar! Oh and Sesshoumaru Tashio If you get it on with some other girl I am going to castrate you!

Sesshou ; Yes mate, I only love you!

Me ; YAY *make out with my mate*

Shippo ; I have a contract agenst the whole bar thing *takes out paper*

Me ; *read papers* This is not a contract! Its a cross word puzzle!

Shippo ; Damn it I thought it would work!

Me ; Shippo wach tour mouth! Oh and you guys dont have a contract! *poof them to striper bar* Ok now Sango and Rin has to go to a birthing class....umm Poof?

Sango ; Ok lets go Rin!

Me ; Ok Koga and Inu *poof*

Inu and Koga ; *in hooters* WTH KIKYOU!

Kikyou ; Oh crap!

Inu ; Koga lets get her! *chase Kikyou around with a bucher knife* DIE BITCH!

Koga ; *chase after Kikyou with a whip* LETS GET HER!

SENSERD FOR VIOLENCE

Me ; Ok now a dare from Sweetpea!

Sweetpea ; ok this is what a wrote

**DARE ; **OMG! lol that was some funny ** **! lol *excuse my lauguage* lol hm I dare Sango to be a pervert to Miroku... Kagome has to tell Miroku what ** is... (sry lol top of my head stuff* and Inuyasha has to talk like an english, intellegent, gentleman the rest of the chappie! :P HAVE FUN! OH! and Seshy has to mate w/ his wife... (u) lol :)

Me ; I love the end! :D

Sweetpea ; Your welcom :D

Me ; thanx! Oh and wh have to get Lady Kagomes mate! Ok now Sango *zap Sango*

Sango ; Hey Miroku....Will you be the father of my child? *Rubs his ass* Auhhh what a lovely ass you have my love

Miroku ; Thank you Sweetpea!!!!!!!

Me ; yea you are a wonderful person! Ok now Kagome

Kagz ; MIROKU YOUR SUCH AN ***!!!!!!!!!!! was that good?

Me and sweetpea ; yea

Me ; Ok Inuyasha well we have to cut the time short cuz we will son have some dares with cussin or something so lets do this fro 5 minuts. *zap Inu*

Inu ; Well Kagome dear lets go to the ball thet my dear big brother Sesshoumaru is hosting

Kagome ; Sure *grabs Inus arm and leaves.*

Me ; I love this part :D Sesshy-kun come here you big sexy sex god!

Sesshy ; well umm im turned on so LETS GO! Oh let me get some wine or something cuz I wanna get drunk! :D

Me ; I'll be in the room.

Sesshy ; *grabes 3 bottles and runs to room* Hears noises O.O

Lady Kagome ; Ok guys well I have a dare from Izumi so this is for me

**DARE ; **Lady Kagome you have to mate your mate Yanaromaru! I bet you guys forgot about him! He was just back stage waiting for the write moment! Now Lady Kagome you have to mate him, bare his child, fuck him or whatever you call it :D

Lady Kagome ; O.O Ok well Imma go fuck my mate rite now :D OH YANAROMARU *runs back stage* Hears noises

Sweetpea ; im all alone :( well mabe I should join Izumi and Sesshoumaru


	5. Chapter 5

Me ; Hey guys! I love ALL the dares! ;D oh and I allow the sex/rape or anything what so ever! So any dare is fun! :D so....yea Imma poof my buddies and test subjecs! *poof said pplz in the studio) TA DA! (oh yea My demon form can get smaller or bigger and its a black pombaranian with cobolt blue eyes and a small pink noes)

Sweetpea ; WOOOOO- Ummmm hi *scraches head* well im here now so hey peoples! Wuz up!

Lady Kagome ; Hi whats up people! Nice to be here!

Inu ; WHAT THE He-

Kagz ; SIT! Inuyasha there are kids here!

Kids ; YEA!

Me ; OK OK lets begin! Kagz read the letter!

Kagz ; Ok this is from **Kagome747**

**DARE ; **lol ha ha guess what inu-baka, i'm back *smiles and shows off fangs that are incredibly long even for a demon* and got even worse dares

i dare inuyasha to go into a room full of kagome look alikes ang guess which one's the real one (but she's isn't really in there but he think she is)and if he get it wrong he has to go in a room full of stripper inuyasha fan girls and not come out for 3 hours

i dare fluffy-kun to take rin,kohaku and shippo to the amusement park but he has fun there to because it's Disney world and it bring out the 500 year old puppy in him

i dare sango to go skating with tony hawk and accidentally tell him he's sexy-licous (my sister's idea)

and i dare miroku to marry sango the get raped by kagura

i dare kagura to rape every guy but fluffy

i dare kagome to kill kagura after she rapes inuyasha

i dare kikyo to fall in love with bakotsu and he loves her back and the get married and live hapilly ever after(she's kagome so if you hate her you hate kagome and kikyo is almost as cool as kagome is)

i dare izumi to find out she's pregnant with fluffy-kun's baby

and name it after his mother because it's a girl

i dare inuyasha to mate kagome and if he hurts her I'LL RIP HIS BALLS OFF

Kagz ; YEA POWER TO THE KAGOMES!!!!

Everyone ; O.O

Me ; Kagome WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Kagz ; huuu power to the Kagomes?

Me ; stop doing that!

Kagz ; Ok Ok back off!

Me ; Good lets start! *zaps Inu is a room full of fake Kagomes*

Inu ; AHHHHH Hey Kagome...

All Kagomes ; Yes Inu baby

Inu ; O.O Ummm where is the real Kagome?

All Kagomes ; We are!

Inu ; Ummm Thats the real Kagome

The picked Kagome ; NOPE sorry go in that door to see the REAL Kagome

Inu ; *Walks into room and hears a click* hey...Kagome...why am I in a bar? Whats with the stage with poles? Ummm who are they

Stripers ; Hey ! Wel love you and are here to give you a gift of love!

Inu ; Ok well I want some ramen!

Stripers ; We have more than ramen!

Inu ; ummm 2 ramens?

Stripers ; No stlly! We have our boddies! *starts striping and gives lap dances to Inu*

Inu ; AHHHH KAGOME HELP ME!!

Me : ok well on with the dare! LETS GO TO DISENY WORLD :D *starts laughing manicly* KUKUKUKUKUKU

Sweetpea ; LETS GO!

Me ; *cross dresses* READY!

Sweetpea ; *cross dresses to* LETS GO!

Lady Kagome ; Guys its only the kids and Fluffy! So you have to stay.

Me ; *turnes into demon form and made myself smaller (bout the size of your hand and looks like a pombaranian), and puppy dog eyes my sista in law* Pweez!

Lady Kagome ; AWWW SO CUTE! Ok you can go! *kisses me on the noes*

Me ; *Lick Lady Kagomes hand and jumps off her hand and turn inot humanoid form* Ok thanks! LETS GO! *evil glint in cobolt blue eyes, grabbes everyones arm and goes*

Lady Kagome ; Well I will have to do this wile Lady Izumi is gone. Well lets continue! Sango! Go skate! *gives Sango skate bored*

Sango ; YEA SON! *grabes bored and runs to skate park*

IN SKATE PARK *skating with Tony Hawk....

Sango just finished on the half pipe and drinks some orange juice (she gets drunk! Dont ask how but she is!) Aww Towneey Hawkkss yourss Your sexy-licous! Will you bezz da fatherthsz of mi childrentzz" Sango said drunkily. Tony stares at her " O.O " and runs for his life. "Waits comes backts tos mi!!!!" Sango fallows him

END SKATE PARK

Me ; IM BACK! AND I GOTS GIFTS!!!!!!!! *passes gift bag around* HO HO HOE MARY CHRISMAS!

Kikyou ; What did you just call me?

Me ; a hoe? well lets go to the next dare part! Now Miroku! (gosh wat a effin long dare!)

Miroku ; yes Lady Izumi?

Me ; here Miroku! *gives Him a ring*

Miroku ; :D THANK YOU! *goes marry Sango* yay now my 30 kids! Lets go to Disney World! :D *than gets raped* NOOO MY PURITY!

Me ; yea ok now.... umm O.O! Kagome go kill Kagura for raping your man!

Kagome ; *head blows up and a bunch of poket sized Kagomes kill Kagura and then morf into the big 1) OK :D

Me ; what the hell was that?

Kagome ; idk...lets get on with the wonderful dare!

Me ; D: Ok fine I have to make Kikyou happy (man I dont want to do this but I have to! :'(....umm ok)

Kiky ; FINALY SOMEONE LIKES ME!

Me ; Yea Kiky sometimes your not that bad but to like you, you have to be nice and not cold!

Kiky ; ok....mabe....well OHHH LOOK HOTNESS *stares at Bakotsu and drools* Omg your hot lets get married!

Bak ; YEA! *gets married, has children and lives happily ever after*

Me ; yea yea ok wever lets go! wait....ummm *puts hand on belly* OMG FLUFFY KINS!

Fluffy ; yes my love?

Me ; IM HAVING PUPPIES! :D

Fluffy ; *spits out random water* OMG IMMA BE A FATHER! :D YEA *does happy dance*

Me ; *Goes to hospital, has twin pups, the pups are both twin girls) The older is Sakura and the younger is Trinity :D

Fluffy ; *crys of happieness* My pups....I love you Sakura and Trinity.... :D

Me ; Inu....Oh hes in the stripper room *zaps him out* INU-CHAN! Your an Uncle! :D

Inu ; OMG! YAY IM AN UNCLE! :D

WHOLE HAPPY FEST! (Sakura has silver hair with black strands of hair, and blue eyes and a black fox like tail (like mine) Trinity has black hair with silver strands with honey eyes and a silver red fox like tail)

Me ; Ok well thats over! (man long ass dare! Gosh that was LONG!) Any way next dare is from...SWEETPEA!!!!! Sweetpea go read your dare :D

Sweetpea ; OK :D! Wait only if we go to the candy store!

Me ; Ok now read!

Sweetpea ; Ok

**DARE ; **hahahaha that was SOME FUNNY **!!! lol :P uhhhh it wont let me reveiw, so here are my dares, OK! funny uhhh...... I dare Koga to wear a rosary, and Kagome can sit him when ever she wants to. uhhhh Koga has to flirt with her..... Naraku has to kid-nap kags, Inuyasha saves her, they make out.... uhhhhh...... seshy has to confess his un-dieing love 2 u (izumi) uhhhh sango and miroku have to be perverted to eachother, resulting in some X-rated stuff happening... O.O uhhhhhh and well, if i get more dares, then ill post em :P hahhaha :)

Me ; YAY! dats why you are in my list of top 5 best friends :D *gives Sweetpea a cookie*

Sweetpea ; YAY *takes cookie, munch munch* HAHAHAHA

Me ; Ok on with the dare :D Here Kagome! *gives rosary to Kagerz*

Kagz ; *takes rosary and puts it on Koga*

Koga ; MY WOMAN MY WOMAN MUST BARE ME A CHILD! KAGOME I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagz ; DOWN YOU BITCH!

Me\Lady Kagome ; HEY! We are bitches! We are Female Inu Youkai! D:

Koga ; HEY!

Kagz ; Oh sorry!

Me ; Its K! Ok well now Naraku!

Naraku ; Hey pplz! Now Kagome you shall be my mate! *takes Kagome*

Kagz ; INUYASHA HELP ME!

Inu ; *comes to the rescue dressed like Super Man (I dont own Super Man...) and saves Kagerz* Kagome my mate lets make out

Both ; *makes out wile making pleasure noises* Hmmmm mmmm and such...

Me ; .....Ok well on with the dare....I LOVE THIS PART! SESSHOU-CHAN!

Sesshou ; Oh Izo-chan I love you *gets on knee and holds my hands* I love you so much. You, Sakura and Trinity are to only things in life that I have a reason to live! I love you so much I will die for you!

Me ; NO! If you die I will kill myself then the pups will be alone! I love you so much! I would die for you too!

Sesshou ; If you die I will never forgive myself! Lets go make love! *grabs Izumi and runes to bed room* Hears noises ;D

Sweetpea ; aww dat was cute!....Man I need a mate! :'( Im all alone!

Lady Kagome ; *making out with Yana* wait...wat? Oh yea Sweetpea needs a mate! Anyone? Well ok Imma keep making out now *keeps making out*

Sweetpea ; Well ok next dare is from **Trakrat**

**DARE ; **poor sweetpea, all alone!! lol. I got a dare...

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to sing blame it together, and Kagome has to sing hollaback girl. :D

Inu and Sesshy ; (Sesshy) Inu

Blame it on the Goose (goose)

Got you feeling loose (loose)

Blame it on Petron ('tron)

Got you in the zone (zone)

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the alcohol (fades)

Ay, She say she usually don't

But I know that she front

Cause shawty know what she want

But she don't wanna seem like she easy

I hear you saying what ya won't do

But you know we probably gon do

What you been fening deep inside

Don't lie now

Girl, What ya drinking

Gone let it sink in

Here for the weekend

Thinking, we can

See what we can be if we press fast foward

Just one more round

If you're down, I'm for it

Fill another cup up

Feeling on your butt-What?

You don't even care now

I was unaware

How fine you was before my buzz set in

(My buzz set in)

Blame it on the Goose (goose)

Got you feeling loose (loose)

Blame it on Petron ('tron)

Got you in the zone (zone)

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the Vodka

Blame it on the Henny

Blame it on the Blue Tap

Gotcha feeling dizzy

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the alcohol (fades)

Oooh, see?

She spilled some drink on me

And now I'm knowing she's tipsy

She put her body on me

And she keep staring me right in my eyes

No telling what I'm gone do

Baby, I would rather show you

What you been missing in your life

When I get inside

Girl, What ya drinking

Gone let it sink in

Here for the weekend

Thinking, we can

See what we can be if we press fast foward

Just one more round

If you're down, I'm for it

Fill another cup up

Feeling on your butt-What?

You don't even care now

I was unaware

How fine you was before my buzz set in

(My buzz set in)

Blame it on the Goose (goose)

Got you feeling loose (loose)

Blame it on Petron ('tron)

Got you in the zone (zone)

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the Vodka

Blame it on the Henny

Blame it on the Blue Tap

Gotcha feeling dizzy

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the alcohol (fades)

Girl I know you feel good

Just like you look

Couple more shots

You open up like a book

I ain't tripping

(Cause I'mma read ya)

Shawty, I ain't tripping

(I just wanna please ya)

I'm ma take a shot of *Nuvo

Shawty didn't you know

It's going down

And we can go and kick it like Judo

You know what I mean

Shawty got drunk, thought it all was a dream

So I made her say, "Ah, Ah, Ah"

Now she got her hands on my legs

Got my seats all wet in my ride

All over my ride

She look me dead in the eye (eye, eye)

Then my pants got bigger

She already knew what the figure

Had her looking at her boyfriend

Like xxxxx that Nigga"

Blame it on the juice

Got you feeling loose

Blame it on Petron

Got you in the zone (zone)

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the Vodka

Blame it on the Henny

Blame it on the Blue Tap

Gotcha feeling dizzy

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the alcohol (fades)

Now to the Ballers popping bottles

With their Henny in they cups

Screaming "Money ain't a thing"

And if it ain't, throw it up

In the sky, Hold your drinks up high

And to the independent Ballers

Who can buy they own bottles

And if you looking like a model

When them broke fellas holla

Tell them bye

And hold ya drinks up high

You can...

Blame it on the Goose (goose)

Got you feeling loose (loose)

Blame it on Petron ('tron)

Got you in the zone (zone)

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the Vodka

Blame it on the Henny

Blame it on the Blue Tap

Gotcha feeling dizzy

Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the alcohol (fades)

Me ; O.O Ok well Kagz sing da song!

Kagome ;

Uh huh, this my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x]

Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit [4x]

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x]

Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit [4x]

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers

No principals, no student-teachers

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x]

Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit 4x]

Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Again, this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

This shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x]

Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit [4x]

Me ; ok with the singing! .

Lady Kagome ; Ok next dare is from.. **animeangle088**

**DARE ; **inuyasha has to obey sess

Me ; Ok well Sessh! go tell Inu to do something!

Sesshy ; Go hump a tree! They get me some eggos...hmm oh then do Kagz!

Me ; Oh an Inu I want some eggos to! With syrup and powderd sugar!

Sessh ; get her that!

Inu ; *runs to get eggos, comes back with 2 plates , goves them to Sessou ang left the studio. Humps a tree and then Kagz.* OK IM DONE!

Me ; good job dude! *wile eating egos* mmmm tosted with a scoop of ice cream....just how I like it! *gives Inu hundreds of $) go slave! Spend your cash! Well guys That was the last dare! See you next time!

Warning ; I DONT OWN CRAP! Oh and I own Sakura and Trinity!


	6. Chapter 6

Me ; Hey guys I love the fuking dares! They rock my day. let me tell you guys that my other bff on this site shall be here to help us have fun today! Come out FLUFFYLOVA!!!

Fluffylova ; Hello guys! I am happy to be here! This will be so much fun!

Lady Kagome ; Hey um hi nice too be here...again....Gosh I was doing something important!

Me ; Sorry I have to have you on the show because it wont be fun without you guys...

Sweetpea ; HEY! I WAS SHOWERING! *yells with sope in hair waring a neon pink robe.*

Me ; sorry! Gosh! Now I will let you poof the victims in!

Sweetpea ; YAY *poofs in Inuyasha people* Hello

Inu ; NOOOO

Me ; We also have 2 new people here today to join the dares! Please come out InuTashio!

InuTashio ; Call me Toga!

Me ; Also come out Train from Black Cat!

Train ; Hey guys! Oh hey Sweetpea

Sweetpea ; *drools* Oh hey Train!

Me ; Ok well lets get on with the dares! This dare is from **Trakrat**

**DARE ; **aw, congrats!

Ok, i dare sesshy to take you on vacation to hawaii (and uncle Inuyasha has to watch the puppies, who were given a ton of sugar by their aunt kagome!)

Me ; YAY! Sesshy-Koi lets PARTAY!

Sesshy ; Ok lets go to Hawaii! *put on hat and flowery kimono*

Me ; *Grabes Sesshy and poofs into a plain

Inu ; *In bed room naping until Trinity crys* Awww Uncle Inu is here! Here is your bottle and your elmo toy

Trinity ; *rips off elmos head* hahaha gogo.....inu!!!

Inu ; Awww she saiid my name! How cute! *makes baby noises at pups*

Me ; *back from Hawaii* Aww that was so fun! So Inu how where the little ones?

Inu ; They where wonderful! Trinity said Inu and Sakura laughed and they both like ripping elmos head off!

Me ;; I reamember the good old days!

FLASH BACK!

pup izumi ; mama

Mom ; Yes izu-chan

pup izumi ; can mez havve da toy elmo?

Mom ; yes dare 1 sec *gives pup laughing elmo* Here my little angle

pup ; YAY *grabes elmo and a liter* Dank you mama *runs in back yard and lites elmo*

elmo ; *caches on fire* BWAHAHAHAH That TiKELS HAHAHAHAH

END FLASH BACK

Inu ; *openly stare at me*

Me ; what?

Inu ; nothing

Sweetpea ; Ok next dare is from **Cassandra**

**DARE ; **i dare kikyo and kagome to make out with each other hard and sloppy while sango is in between both of them while stupid ** is playing ( and if you don't know that song it by girlicous ) while the boyz ** all over them :D know thats a dare hehehe

Me ; O.O wow

lady Kagome ; ummm no comment

fluffylova ; O.o ummmm dot dot dot

Sweetpea ; *making out with Train* WTFH! O.O

Me ; Well ok lets get this over with

Kagome\Kikyou ; *Making out heard and sloppy wile making pleasured sounds*

Sango ; *in between both of them doing gosh knows what*

boys ; *fucking all over them*

Me ; I WANT TO GET IN THIS ACTION!

fluffylova ; Well the dare said them not you so you cant!

Me ; :'( thats sad...well next dare is from **Kagoe747**

**DARE ; **i'm back inu-baka (human best friend says:evil) and got dares izumi make the worst thing possible happen to inuyasha and then he get mauled and finds out kagome's pregnant with baby boy brightening his day

me ; YAY! Inu sorry...not! *poofs inu into a room full of Koga look alike mini Inuyasha fan people*

Inu ; AHHHHHH *gets raped by 5 inch Koga look alike Inu fan rapers*

Mini Kogas ; WE LOVE YOU INUYASHA!

Inu ; *runs out of room and finds Kagome* Kagome Im so happy to find you!

Kagz ; I am pregnant Inuyasha!

Inu ; Imma be a father

Sesshou ; Imma be an uncle!

Inu ; We will name him.....hmmm I like the name Kiba!

Kagome ; Hi little Kiba! *hours later gose to hospital and gets little Kiba out of her*

Me ; Ok thats nice noe fluffylova next dare if you will?

fluffylova ; yea lets do this! This dare is from **dd**

**DARE ; **i dare inuyasha to stick kogas head up sessh **

Me ; You want me to make Inu stick Koogas head up my mates ass? Well Sesshy-bear I will heal your ass after this! THIS IS FOR YOU DD!

Inu ; *grabs kogas big head and shoves it up Sesshous ass*

Sesshou ; AHHHHH THE PAIN!

Koga ; Mmmmmuummmmm

Me ; Ok *poof them to normal* Ok lady Kagome if you please

Lady kagome ; sure! Ok this dare is from our veary own Sweetpea!

**DARE ; **EEP! YAY! ok! uh awesomeness, lol ! can Train from black cat be my mate? eep! I LOVE HIS SEXYNESS! and if u wanna keep it in inuyasha... hm Koga! (he's sexy and u know it :P) uh (preferably train though... lol) ok uh DARES! I DARE...

Kagome to admit Kouga's a sexy beast, but tell him she only likes him as a friend until he gets it

Inuyasha to call a sex phone line thingy...

Seshy to bake (or try to bake) Izumi cookies

Naraku: has to dye his hair white and become Anti-naraku (the oppisit of naraku)

Kikyo and Jakosu have to mate and kikyo has to leave inuyasha to kagz (she's ok as long as she stops acting like a ** (sry))

Rin and Shippou have to kiss

AND (bum bum bum bum bum!)

Kohaku has to say sorry for all the crap he's put Sango through a live as a happy family (sango, miroku, kohaku, 30 or so kids) DAMNIT! lol thats all ive gotz!

LOVE YOU AL!

Me ; Train is your mate! ^.^ now Kago go tell Koga

Kagz ; KOGA YOU ARE A SEXY BEAST BUT YOU AND I ARE ONLY FRIENDS

Koga ; Ok we are only friends

Me ; Ok on with the fun shit! Sesshou-kun!

Sessh ; *comes out of kichen waring and aprin with a plate of perficet cookies in hand* Izo-chan I made you some cookies!

Me ; EEEEE I LOVE YOU! *eats cookies* Ok Naraku heres some hair dye and a cupon for the sex change shop..have fun

Naraku ; *turns into a girl (a sexy 1 at that) with white and pink hair and is veary girly*

Me ; I think I went overbord O.O

Sweetpea ; naa its fine ^.^

Me ; ok on with the dare, Kiky come here for a sec

Kiky ; yea I was just makin out with my mate bakotsu

Me ; Sorry Sweetpea I cant brake them up...but Inu still has Kagz in the end so the out come is the same

Sweetpea ; its k

Me ; ok then now Rin and Shippo

the 2 kids ; *kiss and stuff*

shssy ; *is pissed wile every1 is Awwing*

Me ; Ok now *poofs a crying Kohaku in*

Kohaku ; Sister *runs to a lamp*

Me ; hey kid you need glasses *hands kohaku glasses*

Kohaku ; *puts them on* SISTER *runss to Sango and hugs her*

Both ; *hug for a wile*

Kohaku ; Sister I am sorry for all the crap I have done! Will you forgive me?

Sango ; *in tears* YES Kohaku I forgive you!

Me ; this is like a weding! ok well that was the last dare! Well people out there reading this! answer this in your reviews

QUESTION ; will you do most of the dare is this pice of crap story if you got a million kogillion buks? I would $.$

All ; IZUMI DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me ; HEY SUP! anyway Imma let Toga poof in the pplz today! Toga if you will

Toga ; sure *poof*

Inu ; NOOOOO THE CRAZY BITCH!

Toga and Sesshy ; *beat the crap out of Inu*

Me ; ok well I have wonderful reviews! YAY Oh and Uncle Inu you forgot to call a sex line thing so you have to do it now! *gives Inu a phone*

Inu ; *pushes number buttons and hears ringging* Hello *sais in sexy voice*

Phone ; Hello sexy mu name is Phill and I am a single sexy male who wants a man with sliver long hair with puppy ears! *sais in sexy voice*

Inu ; O.O umm are you gay?

Phill ; Why yes I am gay....are you willing to take me? *sais in a grone*

Inu ; O.o ummm sorry Im not gay

Phill ; then why did you call a gay sex phone line

Inu ; O.O IZUMI YOU BITCH! *hangs up*

Me ; Ops man i was going t give that number to Jak....i gave you the wrong number he he?

Inu ; Grrrrrr

Kagome ; SIT!

Me ; thank you kagome! Now Lady Kagome read the dare!

Lady Kagome ; sure! This dare is from **Sakura and Usagi**

**DARE ; **hey this is our dare:

have Miroku promise off of 'touching' wemon. Have Kikyo's sole sucked out of her and back into its rightful owner, Kagome! Have Inuyasha confess his love to Kagome have Kagome except his love! Have Naraku give them the jewel and then have a spaz attack and finally ahve everybody jump on Kikyo and yell out, "I Always hated that zombie!" and have her sole collectors say, "Well if you think thats bad you should've seen what she did with us when she got bored." and then everybody just stare at eachother like okay!

Me ; I love the end!

Sweetpea ; *rushes in room panting* WTF! YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME AND FLUFFYLOVA!

me ; sorry dude! Here *gives them candy*

both ; YAY

me ; miroku

miroku ; I promise to never toch a woman again until someone dares me to!

Me ; Good boy! *gives him a porn mag*

roku ; thanx *runs to bathroom*

Me ; Ok kiky give Kagome back her sole!

Kikyou ; *gives kagome sole then dies*

Me ; Kagz Inu start da show!

Inu ; Oh Kagome how i love the

Kagome ; ? wtf? ok well i love u inu!

Inu ; I love u kagz! *starts making out*

Me ; Ok this is strarting to get grafic.....now Naraku

naraku ; *haves spaz attack then jumps Kikyou* I HATE U YOU ZOMBIE!

every1 ; joins in

sole colecters ; gosh if u think what she did to u is bad? then u dont want to be us! What do u think she did with us when she got bored?

every1 ; *shivers if discust* grose!

Me ; Ok next dare is from 

**DARE ; **Inuyasha and Koga r tied up and kagome pushes them down stairs. :)

Me ; Hey kagz here is some duck tape and some rope....Ok and push them down here cuz i just instaled death spikes!

Kagz ; YAY sorry Inu *ties them up with rope and puts tape on ttheir mouthes. pushes doen the stairs with death spikes at the end* MUHAHAHA

Me ; MUHAHAHAHAHA

naraku ; KUKUKUK-

Me ; stop that naraku! u sound like a dare cat choking on your balls

naraku ; i have balls?

me ; O.O idk!?

naraku ; oh...sorry i thought some1 might know if i did....do u know who might know if i have balls or not?

me ; O.O ummm *poofs naraku into a car wash* ok on with the dares! Sweetpea

Sweetpea ; ok well this dare is from **22Sango22**

**DARE ; **I have a dare for Sango. I dare her to Wear a dress and then dance with Miroku. After that have another 30 kids! Ha!

me ; ok well here Snago *hands Sango a dress*

Sango ; *puts it on, dances with miroku, trips a few times then has another 30 kisd*

Me ; damn girl 60 kids! How do u stay so skinny!

sango ; idk?

fluffylova ; ok well this next dare is from **Trakrat!**

**DARE ; **yeah, maybe. lol.

I dare kikyo to kill her 'beloved mate' bakotsu and mate with the Anti-Naraku

I dare Koga to give Sesshy a prostate exam

O.O :D

Me ; ummm anti naraku is a girl? well we will do it anyway!

Kiky ; *stabs bak and mates anti naraku*

Me ; ok that was boring....anyway this next dare is from our veary own Sweetpea! This is wat she wrote

**DARE ; **OMG! YAY! *kisses train again* ok uh dare dares dares... *looks around, finds peice of paper* OK! HERE WE GO!

1 carton of eggs

1chicken oh sorry! my grocery list... haha stupid me! TRAIN GIVE ME THE LIST!

Train: Here my sweet -mew-

OK! (btw, i mixed up jakostu and bakostu up... sry!)

you have to shrink inuyasha, so he's tiney... hehe

naraku has to go to a counsiler... who asks the question and how does that make you feel... over and over again..

Miroku and sango must 'accidently' glue thier hands togeather,

a bunch of mini mirokus must go all pervy on sango and kagome. mini inu has to fight the mini mirokus

that's all i gotz 4 now... and yes, id domost of the dares :P cause im crazy! DUH! lol WORLD DOMINATION HAZ COOKIES!

me ; I WANT SOME CHIKEN 2! anyway *poof inu so hes 4 inches tall* MINI INU!

inu ; NOOOOOOOOOO

me ; YESSSSSS ok now *poofs naraku into an office*

Naraku ; well i fell in love with a woman who loved another

councler named bob ; how does that make u feel

naraku ; sad, lonely, suisidal and anger

bob ; how does that make u feel

naraku ; i said it already

bob ; how does that make u feel

naraku ; pissed

bob ; how does that make u feel

naraku ; THATS IT *grabs AK47 and shoots the crap out of the guy* HOW DOES THAT MAKE U FEEL HU? HU I CANT HERE YOU?

Me ; O.O ok well next on the list here sango. some gorila glue! :D

Sango ; *glues hand to mirokus good hand and then make out*

Me ; ok well now *poofs in mini 4 inch mirokus who group san and kasz*

mini pplz ; *fighting and mini inu won kagome then makes out with mini kagz wile mini miroku makes out with mini sango*

Me ; *grabbes a barbie house and puts mini pplz in there* YA

sweetpea, lady kagome , fluffylova and izumi ; *play house with mini pplz

Me ; ok next dare is from **Bree**

**DARE ; **Hey! I dare Kikyou to become best friends with Trinity for the rest of the chapter! (Sorry Trinity!)

me ; NOO BREE I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS! my Trinity might turn into a hoe just like Kinky-hoe! Do u want that to happen? I gguess not! What if u had to make ur baby girl friends with that! *points at kikyou* IM NOT DOING IT! (sorry Bree! probaby c u in 2 days or so....i got grounded so i cant go over ur place tomarrow so sorry. I was only 11 minuts late then she starts bitching bout me not bringin my crappy phone...anyway back to the dare.

sweetpea ; lets just do the next dare! this is from **Kagome747**

**DARE ; **lol inuyasha is dead this time.

i dare inuyasha to be stuck in a room with shippo for 12 hours while he's high on coffee and chocolate and sugar and then shippo takes the last packet of ramen IN THE WORLD

i dare kikyo and bakotsu to move to Australia

and i dare rin since she's now the same age as kohaku is since he's technically dead and doesn't age *snaps fingers

* until now kohaku your are now alive again and don't need the jewel shard

Me ; YAY *gives Shippo fresh baked cookies with OH MEGA chocolate chips with coffee and bigg ass bag of sugar and the last pack of ramen IM DA GALAXY!!!! (more drama!)

Shippo ; *wide eyes then scarfes down all da sugary crap* WOO HOOO *jumps around and stuff* *gets locked in a small bathroom*

Inu ; Guys I need to pee so ill be back in like *looks at watch* about 10 mins *runs to bathroom with shippo in it* AHHHHHHHHH

Me ; Hahahahahahahah ok now we will see the video tape later! Ok now lets do the next part *gives bak and kiky plane tikets* HERE!

Both ; LETS GO!

Every1 ; YAY YEA GI KIKY!

Kiky ; Thank you evey1 for your saport! *grabs bak and goes on plane* WOOO HOOOO!

Me ; YA :D

Me ; Kohaku *Snaps and blue light attacts the boy* MUUHAHAHAHAHA

Kohaku ; YAY SISTER! *runs into a moving truck* OOF!

Me ; You still need glasses *gives boy glasses* Sango is over there *points and Sango*

Kohaku ; *runs to Sna-san (sango)* SISTER!

Sango ; KOHAKU! *in a big dramatic hug*

Me ; Ok well *throws flowers at them* finish up!

both ; *hug and talk in fast motion wil ever1 lookes at me who is playing with time*

Me ; what? ok weva! Back to da dares!

Sweetpea ; The next dare is from Our one and only IZUMI!!

Me ; Ok well the dare is for all of u guys! Ok in your review put the answer!

**DARE ; **Ok guys! well the dare is to get 50 bucks and send it to me! na im just kidding! ok the real dare is to wach 2 hours of Hanna Monatnna without getting sick! Oh and in your review tell me if you did it or not! Oh and guys no one dared me that much! I want dares to! Oh and Sakura and trinity said hi!

Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku ; LADY IZUMI DOSENT OWN US AT ALL!!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Me ; Hey guys! Wuz up!? Anyway love the dares and shtuff. Umm today our guest stars will be Sweetpea and demonkrater! So um next chapter will be my party chapter for me getting 50 reviews or more! And i have invited a few people! If you got invited good for you! If you havent please message me and i will send you an invite! The more the marrier!

Inu ; NOOOOOOO!

Kagz ; SIT! Hey am I going to da party?

Me ' Yea!

Demonkrater (demonk) ; Hey I was invited :D

Me ; yea! :D Ok well the first dare is from **22Sango22**

**DARE ; **Ok I have another dare. I dare Kagome and Sango to model in bikinis in front of Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. I also dare Inuyasha to be strapped in front of a Tv and forced to watch Hannah Montanah for the next like week!

Me ; Oh poor you! I hate Hanna Montanah!

Inu ; *crying in agony* No I cant do it!

Kagome ; What if i give you a lap dance wile you watch it!

Me ; good idea but first Kagome and Sango have some modaling to do! Poor Ayame! She cant modle for Koga!

Sango and kagz ; *modaling*

Sango ; *waring a yellow and pink 2 pice*

Kagome ; *waring a green and pink 2 pice*

Boys ; *drooling on the floor and themselfs*

Me ; *screeaming my head off* OI BASTERDS! THE FLOOR WAS JUST POLISHED!

Boys ; Sorry *wile still staring at the smaxy modles*

me ; Ok well um the next part *evil glint in eye* demonk strap him down!

demonk ; with pleasure! *Strap inu down to electric chair* Hey Inu if you make 1 complaint you will get shocked!

Inu ; get me out of this fucken thing! *gets shoked* OWWW!

Me, sweetpea and demonk ; Hahahahahah

me ; Inu complain again!

inu ; help me! Its scary! *tryed to pint at the screen but gets shocked again*

us ; HAHAHAHAHAH

Me ; Ok well lets got to the next room and continue the dares! *Poofs everyone into new room* YAY CUPCAKES! *wolfs them down*

Sweetpea ; Wile izumi and demonk get fat i will tell you the next dare! Its from **LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin**

**DARE ; **hey its me your newest fan you can call me lovinhoney uh question/ dare jejejeej well anyways i just read your beauty of a story dare: i dare inuyasha to kiss kinky-hoe but have kags slash her with a chainsaw and scream chainsaw massacer heheeheh well another dare i dare sesshy to flirt with some ohter girl but u saw it so have him tortured then hw says sorry and you guys do watever u want to do roflmao im nice well i dare dare koga and kags to have sex and enjoy it but have inuyasha watch lol im evil i know well have rin and shippo grow up and mate yay and have kagura watch you and sesshy mate jejeeje u have to force her make her suffer that wat u get kagura jej :)

me ; :D i love da Kagura part! oh well yea lets start!Here kagz! *gives her a big ass chain saw* KILL THE KINKY-HOE!

inu and kinky ; *making out*

kagz ; *crys then when they brack up slashes kinky with saw* TAKE THAT YOU BITCH! CHAINSAW MASSACER! MUHAHAHAHAHAH

inu ; kagome i....i...im so sorry!

kagz ; no not this time!

demonk ; hey kagome go out with me?

kagz ; :D sure demonk! *skip into sunset with demonk* lalalalalala

me ; *puppy eyes* That was so cute!

sweetpea ; *making out with train* wha? wat did i miss?

me ; not a think! anyway ummm *read over paper* O.O OH MAI GOSH!

Sessh ; *flertin with kagura*

me ; *crys. rip kaguras head off then realive her and do it again 50 times* now sesshy its your turn! hey sweetpea can a borrow train for a few minuts?

sweetea ; sure!

me ; *makes out with train wile sessh iis straped into inus electric chair*

FEW MINUTS LATER

Sessh ; *all burnt up*

Me ; *giving back train to sweetpea wile they start to make out again*

train ; *making out with sweetpea*

demonk ; *making out with kagz wile inu is straped down*

me ; WHATS WITH ALL THE MAKING OUT! neva minde! Next part *reads papre over again* Poor ayame....Koga kagz get in the room! Demonk will you please strap inu down...again

demonk ; sure *straps inu into chair*

me ; Ok well the next part is to have ship and rin grow up and mate *zap* ok done! Now the good part! *Straps kagura into chair then mate my mate!* MUHAHAHAHAH

sweetpea ; ok wile izumi is gone ii shall read the next dare! this 1 is from **animehearter**

**DARE ; **okay i want inu to push kikyo off the cliff and then he makes a wish for unlimited ramen!

inu ; yay! RAMEN! *pushes kinky off another cliff then makes wish* ok well the wish was messed up! *swiming in a big ass bowl of ramen naked* ummm guys?

me, demonk ; POOL PARTY! *puts swim suit on and jumps in* WHOOOO

sweetpea ; *does the same*

others ; *stair in disbelife* WHF!

me ; ok well *slurp* lets hang here for a wile! umm*slurp* i got a good idea! How bout we have the chapter party in here? that would be great! ok well now lets get back to the dares!

demonk ; this dare is from **inuyashaloveskagome888**

**DARE ; **i dare inuyasha and kagome to admit etrothers fellings and than mate and get married oh you and whoever you chose can get married and kikiou gets booted off a 90 foot story buiding and gets booted off the show your welcs

me ; well inu and kags r mated and so am i and sesshou so umm i will do the kinky thing

kinky (kikyou) ; *falls off building* YOU WILL RUE THE DAY! RUE IT!

me ; stupind kinky!

demonk ; yea

me ; well ok next dare is from **lady kagome of the north01!**

**DARE ; **OMG sorry Izumi but hanna monatnna died! yeah kikho gave her adds remeber hahahaha ok ok i got a dare! i dare inuyasha to go to church and every time the precher(spl?) saids u may be setted inuyasha jumps up and yells A MAN lol did i say that right then the guy keeps the on telling inuyasha to sit so when kagome tells inuyasha to sit he gos thrue the floor lol

me ; 4 reals? idk that hanna died? well we will part tomaro anyway so whf?! HANNAS DEAD WHOOOYEA! anyway inu go!

Inu ; *gose to church*

pracher (sp?) ; you may be seated

inu ; A MEN

preacher ; sit please

inu ; A MEN

kagome :sit you fucking baka!

inu ; *crashes into floor* a......men *faints*

preacher ; *gaps at kagz* you may leave

kagz ; *hufs the leaves*

me ; well ok that was....interesting...umm ok well demonk the next dare if you will.

demonk ; sure. this dare is from... *reads paper* is from our veary own sweetpea!

**DARE ; ** eep! lol i did it! well, i watched 4 ** episodes... uhg :P that sucked ballz... I managed to keep my stomach though... i did however get that stupid song stuck in my head, AND want to throw the remote at the tv... while clawing my eyes out... and my ears... and i started yellin at the tv... anyway! DARES!

Lady Izumi has to go on a date wit seshy.

Inuyasha has to get drunk and accidently flirt with the 100% strait miroku.

Koga has to stalk Inuyasha...

miroku and sango accidently go on a date to the play boy mansion...

Naraku has to face his emo goth fan girls...

me ; well yea i did throw the remote an my tv (ps its a 60 inch samsun so D:) yea umm i alsoo slaped myself and started yelling. my mom came down to the living room and (thankfuly) i missed the tv but my universal remote dide that day! anyway she asked what was wrong....i told her i wached hanna montanah......she just stared then kicked me out.....anyway imma go on my date now! FLUFFUMS! (pulls fluffums out)

demonk ; well shes gone....umm i have to do this! ummm ok inu here *gives inu a liqure store* drink up!

inu ; *drunk as hell* Hey mirookuz! you wannaz go for a ride?

demonk ; O.O

miroku ; O.O on.....what

inu ; *thrusts his....lower part* on this!

miroku ; *runs for life*

jak ; hey inu!

inu ; hey jak! *pulls jak into bed room and does......shtuff....umm yea*

Me ; back....umm whats going on in inus room?

demonk\sweetpea ; you dont want to know...

me ; ok well next part....Koga *gives video camra* go make a vid of inus daly life!

detectave koga ; sure boss!

me ; .....o...k well san ans roku have a date!

san ; oh ok well where are we going?

roku ; wait and see!

me ; well you guys will see a video of it later or in the next chapter so.....yea umm you will also see kogas vid later or next chappie now NARAKU!

naraku ; yea my sweet

me ; 1 EWWWWWWW 2 umm a bunch of hot striper fan girls are in that room! *Points at door with room full of emo fans*

naraku ; *runs into door then opens it and gets locked inside.* OMGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

me ; MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaaaa anyway this naxt dare is from **Trakrat!**

**DARE ; **omg, i made it an hour.

I dare Inuyasha to try and create a facebook page.

me ; ok umm INU!

inu ; *comes up to izumi* yea

me ; *gives inu a laptop and the starter page is face book* make 1!

inu ; ummm how..?

me ; i dont know!? i dont have 1! anyway tell kagz to help you!

kagz ; yo yo! imma gangster now! oh and my BOYFRIEND and i are going out today so sorry inu cant help you! *grabs demonk and runs out the studio*

me ; that was random....anyawy inu figure it out!

MANY CENTARYS LATER

inu ; *is an old dude* ITS SO CONFUSING!

me ; *stil young, slaps old inu* SNAP OUT OF IT YOU OLD HAG!

Me ; well guys review and over the week i will send invites! LOVE YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL FANS :D


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Me ; Hey guys! Umm well this is mi hot tub partay! So here we are in a big ass bown of ramen! And out guest stars are Naruto, Inu Tashio, and soome other people who are on this site!

Demonk ; Hey guys! Where back with an all new never before sean inuyasha episode!

Video

Kagome ; Ohh I love you so much!

mystary dude ; Oh Kagome i love you! you are my life! My universe!

Kagome ; *hugs dude* You are so cute!

End Video

Inuyasha and demonk ; WTF KAGOME!

me ; O.O

kagome ; wtf? thats not me! thats...

kikyou ; wha?

everyone ; KIKYOU!

Kagome ; You black maled me! you bitch!

Kikyou ; Well I couldent heve you get all of demonks atention! I need some too!

Kagome ; WTF! well i love inuyasha and demonk is just a friend with benafits! :3

me ; well umm *slurp* ok well ummmm this ramen is the best gormet ramen on the planet!

naruto and inu ; yea totaly!

me ; so umm first dare is from **Sweetpea!**

**DARE ; **hahhaha lol :) that was funny **! anyway... uh inu and seshy's dad has t come and scold them for thier behavior toward eachother... uh... inu's mom has to meet kagome... they get along and inu doesn't like it... uh gods OH! Inuyasha, miroku, naraku and koga have to ride a HUGE roller coaster.. hehe *evil* Izumi has to play 5 minz in heaven uh wit sheshy... (cannt break that couple up cause they awesome) uh naraku has to streak dwn a very busy street. uh idk wat else... OH! all the guys have to get on a stage and dance VERY sexily for all the gals :P hehehe

me ; well ok! Toga-sama! *evil glint in eye*

Toga ; yes my dear! *evil glint in eye* SONS! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BASTERDS! YOU ARE BROTHERS! LOVE EACHOTHER! *pushes boys together* there now lets feel the love!

me ; Whoooo! yea! ok now ummm Izayoi!

Izayoi ; hellow Kagome dear! I am Inus mother! What do you look for in a man...

hours later.

both ; *looking at inus baby pics*

Me and toga ; *looking at sesshous puppy pics* Omg he was big eaven when he was a pup!

toga ; *stare blankly*...Im bigger than that pup!

me ; yea rite!

toga ; *pulls down pants* see

me ; *stare at it* holy shit your huge! *passes out*

sesshou ; O.O ummm *picked up izumi* well imma take advantige of her passed out state so umm 22sango22 will take over

22sango22 (shall be called 2sango) ; hey guys! im so happy to be in the party! man i love this gormet ramen! *starts to zone out wile slurping ramen*

fluffylova ; zzzzzzzz *sleeping* *starts to drown* nooo halp mi!!!

2sango ; *snaps out of daze* ILL SAVE YOU!! *dives in and hits head in fluffylova and drowns*

fluffylova ; *drowns*

me ; hay bac- ummm why are they drowning *points at drowning stupid people*

sweetpea ; well fluffylova was drowning then 2sango snaped out of her daze and then tyrd to save her but they hit eachothers head and drowned.

me ; oh ok *zap them back to life* ok now 2sango next dare!

2sango ; this dare is from **inuyashaloveskagome888**

**DARE ; **i dare inuyasha to say i love you kagome in front of kikiou and then wish on the shikon jewel to become a human and they get married (by the way i mean't inuyasha and kagome)train and sweet pea have to get married your welcs see u l8ters sk8ter h8ters

me ; hey im not a skater hater! i love skater shtuff! ok and ok umm me and sweetpea are already mated to someone so umm ok now lets go!

inu ; Kagome I love you!

kagz ; inu i love you too!

kikyou ; NOOOOOOOO *kills herself*

inu ; *grabbs shikon no tama* i wish i was human *becoms human, marries kagz*

me ; ok that was boring....now ummm we need more dares *slurp* ok well *slurppp* yea umm more dares pplz! *SLURP!*

Me ; ok this will be the end of part 1 because i need more dares! come on people!

kids ; izumi dont own inuyasha!


End file.
